Dawn Patrol
by callmebabymay
Summary: PART ONE Harley is new to Hollywood's East end. In search of love and adventure she stumbles across a few fellas who are sure to rock her around the clock. [THIS IS AN ATTEMPT AT A MEGADETH FANFIC. Based on the 1984-1987 lineup. Mainly Mustaine and Ellefson plotlines.]


It was quite the journey, driving out to California. The beat up piece of shit my parents considered safe broke down about 4 times and i'd broken down about 3. This is your typical freedom crazed girl seeking adventure. But I felt like I wanted more. Like I was more inclined than the others. Heading down to Hollywood, I was eager to immerse myself into the music scene. I'd told my parents I was attending a marketing school in the bay area. I mean I guess music had some marketing aspects to it. I'd just be spending majority of my time in clubs and record shops, fine tuning my abilities. No harm done.

I knocked on the superintendent's door only to hear an aggressive knock back. A slurred 'hello' came from inside and the noise of jingling locks seemed to linger. Were they having difficulties? Were they drunk? On a Tuesday afternoon? Professional. I took a step back just in case whoever was on the other side decided to stumble out when the door opened. The hallway I stood in wasn't meant to go unnoticed. Paint was chipping off the wall, the carpets all stained and ripped and the smell of old laundry was pungent. A middle-aged man finally appeared, his hair slicked back, his shirt tucked in with a gold chain hanging around his neck.

"Anthony Queens, what can I do ya for?"

The whiskey from his breath was strong.

"My name's Harley. I talked to a lady by the name of Ellie last week about an apartment opening on the 1st floor?"

"Oh so you're the girly Ms. Ellie was talkin about? Mhmkay, I got your key right here."

He shuffled back into the office and returned with a gold key and small package.

"This here is your member information. All the issues and problems and concerns you got should be addressed in here. I mean you're just a kid. Kids live in filth so i think you'll be fine."

With that he slowly closed the door, mumbling to himself. I marched my way down to room 1B and balanced my tote bags on my forearms. As I walked into my apartment I noticed the bleach white walls. I guess the previous owners tried to cover up the 'lived in' look. My parents were shipping some of my furniture later this week so I'd have to spend a couple nights in the bed that was already here. Did I have nightmares of bed bugs and AIDS and life threatening diseases. Yes, okay?. Sue me. I checked up on all the appliances to make sure none of them had the potential to burn down the building and finally took a seat on the rose detailed couch in the living room. I closed my eyes and rested my head. Finally. Finally I was here. My whole entire life I'd been anticipating this moment. This will be great. Living on my own, eating fried rice with freedom, going to wild parties and experiencing the world. I was such a fucking twat. Giving myself pep-talks. I went into the bedroom and started to unpack my clothes into drawers and put the toiletries in the bathroom. I thought about going out to buy groceries but realizing that I was too lazy to make myself food, I'd get take out for the next few days. I unpacked my little radio and plugged it in. Obviously I couldnt blast music like I used to at home. I mean, when I was at home, sometimes I was left alone and then I could scream and dance as much as I wanted. But now I was left alone all the time but.. not really? This building seemed like a rather quiet one which I guess was good. I preffered quiet. It was around 3 in the afternoon by now and I had just turned the dial up when I started to here the thumping. I got quiet and walked from either sides of my apartment to get a clearer sound. 'Duh duh duh duuuuuuuuh.' It was deep and heavy. I assumed it was another radio but as I sat and listened, it was more like a guitar. A bass to be exact. They kept going at it. The repetition was dark and it grooved. It was nice. I found myself nodding as I continued to unpack. I figured the person was my neighbor considering as I leaned against the kitchen wall I could hear them perfectly. I'd been in California for less than 24 hours and already the exposure to music had started. Maybe I'd go and intoduce myself. With nothing but an open mind I started towards the door when I heard a crash.

"Shut the fuck up!"


End file.
